


Noble Affairs

by kidofthestars



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Older man, Smut, Young Woman - Freeform, affair, married man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidofthestars/pseuds/kidofthestars
Summary: There has been some heat between Magda and Zoe for some time now. At tonight's ball, it finally comes to fruition behind closed doors while the party downstairs still goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

It had started when Magda began growing closer to the duke. When their conversations grew more friendly, the way they talked and chatted. He'd become more funny to her and she'd politely laugh at his jokes, her blue eyes shining happily each time. She'd lightly tap his arm. Magda didn't even realize what she was doing at first. Not until her unconscious efforts began to bare fruit. She began to notice the way his eyes would scan her body in her new dresses. And that made her want to look even better. She never wore a dress twice, always something different. She made sure it would cling to her figure and show off her bosom. Her blonde hair was down today, braids making a crown on her head and her curls flowed gracefully around her face. She wore a purple dress today. It was sleeveless and clung to her body before fanning out at her legs for a gorgeous flowing effect. She had accessories accented with gold that complimented the purple dress. She wore matching heels that would peek out from under the dress as she walked, her dress flowing elegantly behind her. She was attending one of the Olineaux's many balls.

Magda wore an alluring perfume, one unique to her that the duke recognized amongst all other scents. His eyes immediately looked up, scanning the crowd. They always ended up finding each other at these balls, whether on purpose on without realizing it. Today was no different. The moment she walked into the Olineaux's ballroom her eyes scanned the crowd for Zoe. They often danced together and it never looked weird, dancing usually was a more formality thing rather than anything intimate. She noticed that Christie was not here this evening. She began making her way over to him but was stopped by Balfey. Due to her making so many appearances at his family's balls, he was certain she was interested in him. She chatted with him as much as she could stand. Balfey was a dear friend but nothing more really. "I have important business with your father. From my mother.", she lied. Balfey let her go then. She casually stood next to him, her eyes wandering his form. He had broad shoulders and a well built chest. He was tall, much taller than her. And for some reason their size difference stirred something in her and all she could imagine was his larger body on top of her own- She stopped herself there, fanning herself to cool off the blush that already began to form. "Lady Ellenstein, how pleasant to see you.", he greeted her. Magda's eyes wandered up to meet his gaze. His eyes always bore into her, always seeing through her and knowing exactly what she was thinking. Today was a little different though, his gaze was more...lewd. Like he was undressing her with his eyes.

And that was exactly what he was doing. He adored how the smaller girl's frame looked in all of her dresses. She always had makeup that accented her features. Her skin was smooth and milky. Her eyes were light blue and sultry, he always wondered how they'd look clouded over with lust as he- That was such a wrong thought though. He was married and had two children. But, he knew for quite some time now that Christie was a good companion but not someone he loved anymore and she certainly wasn't cutting it in the sexual department. Even when they were younger she never had the lustful appetite that he had and he was just growing more unsatisfied as each year passed. He didn't want to hurt Christie, she loved him dearly. So he knew these thoughts that he was having about the young, sensual girl would have to stop. He braced himself to fend off any adulterous thoughts that crept into his mind but it became harder when the dancing started. He couldn't just not dance at his own ball and Magda was looking at him expectantly. "May I have this dance, Lady Ellenstein.?", he asked her. Magda's face lit up and she graciously took his hand and walked with him out onto the dance floor. It started off as just another dance, holding each other at a respectful distance. But as the dance continued, their bodies pressed closer and closer together. His hand progressively moved further down her waste and was hovering above her rear. Her face was flushed in embarrassment but she was giving in as well, pressing her hips against his and building friction between the two.

When he realized what she was doing, it was already too late. He felt a sudden pleasure in his hips as she moved hers against his, now essentially grinding against him in a subtle way. They were surrounded by people so they couldn't be seen doing anything too obscene. The rumors would circulate very quickly, everyone in this circle had a slippery tongue. Zoe realized what this meant though. She was pressing their hips firmly which meant she had the same interest in him that he had in her. He had figured this before with the way she always found him and the way she looked at him, always biting her lip and pushing her chest out as if to present her bosom to him. Christie had never been forward about desires, though she rarely had them. Magda was letting him know now that she wanted him and Zoe was finding it hard to think of the reasons he shouldn't do it. He knew he shouldn't give in but with every move of their hips against each other, he wanted to take her more. 

Magda was thinking something similar, how she had never been with a man before but she knew the experienced and handsome Zoe Olineaux would show her the ecstasy that one could feel when laying with a man. He was so much bigger than she, so dominate and sexy. She had interest in boys her age but this older man made her tremble and crave things like she never knew she could. She spent countless nights with her fingers between her legs and panting the duke's name. She knew exactly what she was doing when she pressed her hips to his, wanting to test the waters as safely as she could. She had waited, wanting to see any signs that he may want her back. Tonight she decided was the night to see how he'd respond when she caught more than a few of his wandering gazes. She was glad to see he responded well, pressing his hips to hers in return and they slowly moved against each other on the dance floor. She was growing tired of this though, her underwear already soaked with this teasing and the thoughts that raced through her minds. She pressed her bosom against his chest as she leaned upward towards his ear. "I want you to take me.", she whispered in his ear, pulling back quickly before anyone could notice.

Zoe was shocked by her admittance but he knew something like that would happen with how they were acting. He knew he should tell her no, that they had already taken things too far. But he just couldn't. She was looking at him with such a hopeful gaze, her cheeks red and her lips parted ever so slightly. He really wanted to make a mess of this woman. He finally decided that he would give in, wanting so badly the pleasure and relief he hadn't gotten in so long. He glanced around. Everyone was so interested in the festivities that no one would notice if they slipped away and his wife was well asleep by now. He grabbed her hand without a word and pulled her towards a grand staircase. They silently retreated up the stairs until they were out of sight. His study was just up ahead. He quickly opened the door, urging her inside before locking it behind him. 

Magda was surprised by the way he had taken her hand and abruptly brought her up to his study but it was a very pleasant surprise. She giggled softly once inside, her blue eyes clouded over with lustful curiosity. She wrapped her arms around his neck, using it to pull herself up and kissed him deeply, locking his lips in place against hers. He was taken aback by the suddenness but happily returned it. Their lips moved with each others before exploring the other's mouths eagerly. Their hands did the same. Zoe's hand cupped her breast through her dress. After all of this time wondering, he finally knew that they were just as imagined, even better really. They were perfect handfuls sitting delicately on her chest. His mouth parted from hers to move to her neck, biting and sucking on the exposed skin. Here he could smell her perfume, a scent he burned into his head as her own. Every time he smelled it he knew she was around but it always stirred an excitement in him knowing he'd see her. He kissed down her shoulder, then her chest. His hands worked on her dress, immediately pulling the strings and buttons that held it in place apart. To say he was eager was an understatement. Her purple gown fell to the floor around her, now left in her under garments and accessories. She looked ravishing though. He removed her bra to expose her milky breasts, immediately playing and pinching at the two perky buds. He moved her back, pushing her back onto his desk and eyed her mostly nude body. She still wore he panties and garters as well as her heels. All he wanted to do was take her right her, right now.

Magda panted as he payed her breasts more attention. She never realized having her nipples fooled with could feel so good. Zoe's mouth eagerly took in one of her perky nipples, biting and teasing it between his teeth. She whimpered in pleasure, her hands finding his hair and tangling it between strands of his hair. Her panties grew wetter at what was to come, ready to take him. "Zoe~ Please, I want you.", she panted and clung onto him. While he so badly wanted to spend time on some foreplay he also wanted to hurry up and dominate her. He reached down, easily tearing her lace panties off her and leaving the matching black garters and heels on her. She gasped softly and shivered with anticipation, spreading her legs apart to take him inside. He pulled himself out of his trousers, all seven inches completely hard already. Magda had never had anything inside her before so when he slipped himself inside, it was quite the tight fit. She whined in both pain and pleasure, her eyes squeezing shut as he pushed himself into her. She loved it though finally having the man she so eagerly craved burrowed into her. She wrapped her legs firmly around him. "Please, fuck me.", she begged. She never swore but this time the profanities just easily slid off her tongue. He did as he was told, rearing his hips back and began to pump himself inside of her in a rhythmic pace. He held her hips in place as he screwed her on top of his study desk. She held onto the sides, moaning as his cock repeatedly stretched her over and over again. It easily turned animal though. Zoe pushed her legs all the way back and was now ramming into her at an ungodly speed. It seemed a lot for her first time but she was panting and moaning like a professional whore.

Magda didn't know this was how good sex felt. If she did, she would have been laying with him for some time now. She was holding her legs as he rammed into her, forcing gasps and moans out of her each time he did. "Y-You feel so good~", she panted in between moans, her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head. This time when he thrust into her, he hit into a particularly sensitive spot and she gasped loudly. It must have been the elusive 'g-spot' Miss Hosta had been telling her about. She didn't think she'd be able to feel it her first time having sex though. "Right there! Right there!", she exclaimed, moving her hips along with his thrusts more. She could feel a pressure bubbling up inside her, the pleasure growing more intense each time he fucked into her. And before she knew it, she was orgasming already. Her body twitched and she threw her head back in pleasure, gripping onto the older man tightly. Zoe still hadn't cum yet but the way she clenched around him as she came brought him to the brink of his own orgasm. He came inside of her, groaning softly as he shot his load. He knew it would most likely be a mistake to do that but he really didn't care at the moment. They tried to calm themselves down as they came back down from their orgasms. Magda dressed herself, heading to the door. Before she left though, she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "I can't wait for next time~", she said in a soft voice before heading back downstairs, leaving the party early to rest at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda is invited to another one of Vicky's wine tastings at the Olineaux home.

It had been some time since her and Zoe's little romp. It wasn't easy to fool around, usually Christie was around or his children. And if it wasn't his family it was Magda's suitors. Her beautiful bleach blonde hair and blue eyes caught the hearts of many gentleman so there were always men cutting into her conversations or asking for a dance. Magda only felt slightly guilty because while she knew it was wrong to sleep with a married man, it felt so right. Not to mention Zoe shared some of their secret marital discourse. No one would have suspected they were not the loving couple they always seemed to be. But Christie no longer wanted to have sex and Zoe was still very sexual. Not to mention their love just faded because neither of them really had the energy to put work into their marriage. Zoe honestly never even gave Christie a second thought anymore, the younger woman had taken over his mind completely. Magda was no different though. Sure, the suitors were quite handsome and charming, but none of them really did anything for her the way Zoe did. He was so tall and sturdy. His blonde hair and alluring eyes, his facial hair, his self-confidence, his sense of humor, it was all so attractive to her. She couldn't resist him and was growing more pent up every day that she couldn't have him again.

They had been able to see each other at balls but could never do more than dance and flirt when his wife stepped away. Her presence was beginning to irritate Magda. Why couldn't he be single so Magda could take him for herself? She was frustrated, spending countless nights with her white lace panties at her ankles while her fingers worked to pleasure herself. But it never satisfied her the way he did. She knew she couldn't feel that sweet, toe-curling relief until she could lay with him again. Magda tried to figure out ways she could see him besides balls, or ways they could sneak off during one. She no longer needed to though when she saw a letter with a familiar stamp waiting for her. She opened it, scanning the neatly written words. Her dear friend, Vicky, would be having a wine tasting get together. She could really use this to her advantage. Days passed and it was finally time for her to head to the Olineaux's home for the little party. She dressed in a white dress that fell right at her knees. It had spaghetti straps and a bow on the back. She wore matching stockings and heels with gold accents. She put on some gold accessories to go with the gold on her shoes. Her hair was down but curled beautifully with a gold hair pin stuck in. She spritzed on her signature perfume and did her makeup before she was out the door. 

Vicky was happy to see her, she really needed them here to let her know what they thought of her new concoction. Her drinks were very strong but still nice. As they sat outside around an elegantly decorated table, chatting, her eyes couldn't help but to wander. As she looked up at the mansion in front of them, a balcony could be seen, one with roses and vines growing around it. On that balcony, the man she had been longing to see leaned against it, peering down at her. Little did she know, he had similar issues. Needing her badly to feel release. It was like no one else could satisfy this hunger he had. It had to be her. Her face turned a soft pink color and her eyes averted his gaze, looking at her glass of wine. "You know, I'm not feeling too good.", she mused, pretending to be tipsy. She needed an excuse to leave. Vicky cooed and pressed her hand to Magda's face. "Aw, poor Magda. Go and rest in one of our guest rooms until you feel better.", she offered and Magda eagerly accepted the offer. "Oh, thank you. I'll do that.", she agreed, playing it cool until Vicky's back was turned. She snuck a bottle of red wine from the table before heading inside, on a mission. She did go upstairs where the rooms were but had no intentions of finding a guest room. Christie was downstairs with the other ladies drinking alcohol so she knew there would be no interruptions. It took some time but she eventually came across two big, ornate doors at the end of a hall. They were dark purple with gold trim. This had to be their room. She peeked in, looking around. She could see Zoe, still standing on the balcony across the room. This was definitely it.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there, peeking in?", Zoe called out, well aware of her presence. Magda's face turned red when she realized she had been caught. She looked around, making sure no nosy maids or footmen lurked around before heading into the room, closing the door and locking it as she did. The smirk upon her light pink lips gave away what she came in here for immediately. "You looked lonely up here by yourself so I thought perhaps you could use some wine and company.", Magda said slyly. Zoe chuckled at her, taking the bottle from her hands and examining it. He gave it a taste and hummed, pleased by the taste. "Vicky is really getting better at this.", he mused before his eyes moved back to Magda's face. He stepped away from the balcony, closing the doors and pulling the curtains closed. He took his time, drawing it out slightly. "I think we both know why you came up here.", he said, his voice low as he looked at her though half lidded eyes. She pulled an innocent smile. "Whatever could you mean?", she teased. Though she was quickly corrected when his large hands pulled her waist flush against his and locked his lips against hers. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue past her lips, exploring her mouth that was sweet with the taste of wine. He pulled away from her lips and smirked at her. "Clothes. Off." he commanded. It sent a pleasant shudder up Magda's spine. She obeyed, her dress falling at her feet. Zoe looked over her form. "What a risk, not even wearing underwear. What a naughty girl.", his voice thick. He took a sip of the wine and grabbed her face, pulling her forward and pressing his lips against hers. He forced her mouth open and transferred the red liquid from his mouth to hers. She swallowed every last drop, panting once he pulled away to catch her breath. She looked up at him, her eyes already clouded over with lust. "I want you.", she breathed and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I know. But this time, we're going to draw it out. We've got plenty of time.", he said before picking her up, carrying her over to the king sized bed. He placed her down onto the velvet sheets before he removed his own clothes, his cock already throbbing with need. He'd ignore it for now, wanting to tease Magda for a bit. Their lips met again but only briefly before his lips were trailing down her neck, biting and sucking on his way down. He made it to her collar bone, licking and nibbling at the milky skin. This time, he left his mark. His teeth sunk into her and he sucked at the bruised flesh ferociously until a dark purple hickey formed. He admired his handiwork, a smirk playing on his lips. "Don't you dare allow another man to do this to you. He'll already see you belong to someone.", he told her, brushing his fingers over the mark. The fact that he had marked her only made her want the man more. He called her his! She never imagined she'd be a mistress to a married man but hell, she also didn't know it was this good. She nodded obediently to which Zoe smiled and continued his kissed down her body. He continued to her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth, biting one as his fingers pinched the other. Her moans were high pitched and her body would flinch in response. He carried on downwards, spreading her thighs apart to reach the treasure between them. She was neatly shaved and clean, very inviting. He used his tongue to tease at her entrance, then lazily dragging his tongue up her prize and to her clitoris. His tongue teased and pushed the precious button, rolling it with his tongue as he slipped one long digit into her warmth. He was about at his wits end but he would wait. He reached over to the bottle of wine, pouring some down her body, starting at her chest and watching as the red beverage rolled down her supple body. His tongue lazily licked it up, traveling across her belly, into her belly button, over her breasts and on her chest until it was all cleaned up. "I think I definitely prefer this method of drinking", he chuckled. Magda's face was redder than ever but she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed it. 

Zoe's finger resumed to it's motions, curling and moving inside of her while another finger began rubbing at her clit. A second finger was added and her moans increased. Her eyes closed firmly and she was getting close, and he could tell with the way she was moaning and clenching around his fingers. So he denied her orgasm, pulling his fingers away. "I think it's my turn now.", he said smugly, grabbing the bottle of wine once more. He poured it down his own chest this time, it sliding down his surprisingly toned and hairy chest, his abdomen, and onto his erect penis. Magda knew what he wanted immediately by this. She moved so she was kneeling in front of him now, licking his chest clean before trailing her soft tongue down to his dick. She took his head into her mouth, tasting the alcohol that lingered there. She tasted his tip before taking more into her mouth, softly sucking on his member as his girth stretched her lips. She continued though, wanting to please him as much as possible. Her blue eyes looked up to meet his, keeping eye contact as she bobbed her head up and down, tasting him as much as possible. Her pace picked up and her tongue dragged against the side of him until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her head away from him. Her face held confusion until he lifted her up and bent her over the bed. She bit her lip in anticipation as he spread her legs. He slowly slid into her depths from behind, holding firmly onto her hips. Magda whined as he pushed inside of her. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to the stretch but she loved it so much. He pushed every inch of himself into her before his hips began moving, giving her almost no time to adjust. Her fingers gripped onto the silk sheets and she moaned as he mercilessly began slamming himself into her. His speed was that of a jack rabbit, railing her into the sheets and holding her in place. Her moans were loud and desperate, panting and drooling as her eyes rolled back. "Z-Zoe", she panted and he reached forward, shoving his fingers into her mouth. "Keep quiet.", he warned and slammed into her harder. She screamed but his thick fingers muffled the sound. It felt even better than the first time and she didn't even know that was possible. His hips continuously reeled back and rammed back into her, making her gasp and scream every time. He was hitting her g-spot already and it was like she was in heaven. She was dizzy with pleasure, already nearing her end. He was soon to cum too, her tightness unbearable. He could never fuck anyone again, no one could compare to the pleasure Magda was giving him. His other hand slapped her ass as he buried himself into her, leaving a bright red mark. Magda screamed and bit down on his fingers but it only spurred him on, leaving more marks on her ass until he finally buried every inch of himself into her with a final thrust, shooting his seed deep into her. Magda moaned loudly one final time as she came, her legs shaking and walls clenching around him. She threw her head back and squeezed her head back, riding it out until it was over. And when it did, goodness was it a high to come off of. She panted, feeling like she had run a marathon. She looked at the time, she had to be getting home already. 

She kissed his lips softly before silently getting dressed, her juices running down her leg as she did. She walked out after, limping slightly. She didn't know if she'd be able to walk straight for some time. Zoe sighed, clearly pleased. He laid down, deciding a good nap was in order now. He was so exhausted and spent. When Magda returned home, her mother was concerned about her appearance and limp but she brushed it off. She could never tell her that a duke just spent the afternoon rearranging her guts, so she brushed by her and took a bath, admiring the mark that he had left on her and thinking about the many romps that were to come.


End file.
